Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When there is a medical emergency, locating an emergency apparatus that may provide assistance to the medical emergency may be important. For example, an emergency apparatus such as, but not limited to, an automated external defibrillator (AED) have become more prevalent in various public/private areas. It may be appreciated that AEDs may be found in airports, subway stations, office buildings, outdoors areas, etc. Accordingly, if a person is experiencing a medical event, where an AED may provide assistance, locating an AED or AEDs may be important to get the AED to the person as fast as possible.